Hogwarts Musical
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Hogwarts singt. Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber zumindest Draco Malfoy tut es und zwar mit grünen Haaren. Wie das kommt? Ginny Weasley hatte Lust auf einen Candyman. Wieder ein Mainstreampairing. Ich kann es nicht lassen. Nein, HSMusical hab ich nicht gesehen.


**A/N: **Ein niedlicher, etwas lang geratener Oneshot... Geht hauptsächlich um Dracos Ego. Und andere erotische Dinge. Nein, jetzt habe ich gelogen. Wie schon geschrieben, mit High School Musical habe ich nichts am Hut... außer vielleicht den Titel, aber der musste einfach sein. Öhöhöm. Viel Spaß!

**Hogwarts Musical**

Dies soll keine Geschichte werden, die mit Pansy Parkinson anfängt. Es gibt zu viele Geschichten, die von Draco Malfoy handeln und mit Pansy Parkinson beginnen.

Ich habe mich gefragt, warum das so ist. Anscheinend will jeder Autor gleich am Anfang der Geschichte deutlich machen, dass er Pansy Parkinson nicht ausstehen kann, indem er Draco durch sie unsanft, aufdringlich und penetrant wecken lässt. Ich muss zugeben, dass das im Grunde vollkommen verständlich und dem natürlichen Menschenverstand entsprechend ist.

Doch grade dieses Verständnis hat mich dazu gebracht, meine Geschichte anders zu beginnen.

Um genau zu sein habe ich sie mit dieser kleinen Analyse begonnen, doch ihr solltet sie nur als kurze Einleitung zu etwas Größerem sehen.

Meine Geschichte, beziehungsweise Dracos Geschichte, beginnt mit Kopfschmerzen.

Ja, okay, auch das ist nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, aber Kopfschmerzen sind ein Faktor, den man nicht unterschätzen darf.

Ebenso wie Pansy Parkinson können Kopfschmerzen am Morgen Vorboten für einen äußerst miserablen Tag sein und ebenso wie Pansy Parkinson können Kopfschmerzen morgens im Bett auf eine durchzechte Nacht zurückzuführen sein.

Wie ihr seht, habe ich versucht einen äquivalenten Ersatz für Pansy Parkinson zu finden. Kopfschmerzen sind meiner Meinung nach ideal dafür geeignet, zumal Pansy Parkinson oftmals Auslöser für eben diese ist.

Nun ja, als unser allseits geliebter blonder Slytherin an diesem Morgen aufwachte, geschah das in Folge von unsanften, aufdringlichen und penetranten Kopfschmerzen.

Es ist nicht so, dass ein solches Aufwachen Draco nicht bekannt gewesen wäre. Die eben schon erwähnten durchzechten Nächte waren ihm bei Weitem nicht fremd und es kam nicht selten vor, dass er sich nach einer solchen mit starken Kopfschmerzen, verwirrten Erinnerungen _und_ Pansy Parkinson neben sich in seinem Bett wieder fand.

Draco Malfoy wusste, wie er sich in einer solchen Situation verhalten musste. Er hatte bereits eine Art Aktionsplan ausgearbeitet, der ihm das Denken in seinem noch ziemlich zugedröhnten Zustand ersparte.

Als erstes sah er neben sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Bett leer war, dann atmete er auf.

Außer ihm befand sich nur noch ein merkwürdiger roter Kater mit zerknautschtem Gesicht und flötenputzerartigem Schwanz in seinem Bett.

Draco wusste nicht, wem dieser Kater gehörte, aber er war in letzter Zeit oft zu Besuch gewesen und Draco nahm an, dass er irgendeinem anderen Slytherin gehörte und gerne durch den Slytherinkerker spazierte.

Draco mochte den Kater.

Er war so häßlich, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, dass er ihm irgendwie Konkurrenz machen könnte. Niemand würde einen scheußlichen, faulen Kater ihm, dem Prinzen von Slytherin, vorziehen.

Umgibst du dich mit häßlichen Leuten, wirkst du noch schöner.

Ein Satz, den Draco sich sehr zu Herzen nahm. Ansonsten hätte er sich sicher lieber mit Blaise Zabini in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, als mit Crabbe und Goyle.

Nachdem Draco festgestellt hatte, dass sein Bett keine anderen menschlichen Insassen hatte, stand er leicht schwankend auf und schlurfte zu seinem Schrank hinüber. Er öffnete oberste Schublade und steckte seine Hand hinein.

Ohne groß tasten zu müssen, fand er, was er suchte.

Er sorgte vorsorglich immer dafür, dass die benötigte Phiole ganz oben in der Schublade lag. Was würde sonst passieren, wenn er einmal_ wirklich_ fertig war?

Ohne einen Blick auf das Fläschchen zu verschwenden, zog er den Korken heraus und kippte es in einem Zug herunter.

Einen Moment lang tat sich gar nichts, dann merkte Draco, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde und seine Gliedmaßen leichter. Der schale Geschmack verschwand aus seinem Mund und er fühlte sich komplett erfrischt.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und nun endlich nahm Draco Malfoy sich wieder wahr, als das, was er war.

Ein Mensch, keine schlafwandelnde Puppe mit eingschläfertem Denkvermögen. Zusätzlich noch ein extrem gutaussehender Mensch. Außerdem beliebt. Und intelligent. Und einflussreich. Und sexy. Und mächtig. Und von hoher Geburt. Und mit hohem IQ. Und alle mochten ihn. Und erotisch. Und... An dieser Stelle kann der Leser noch beliebig viele beeindruckende und tolle Eigenschaftswörter anfügen, wie er möchte.

Nun ja, Draco Malfoy ging es jedenfalls wieder gut.

Der Aktionsplan hatte einwandfrei funktioniert. Hätte Pansy Parkinson doch in seinem Bett gelegen, hätte er sie jetzt noch unsanft und schmerzhaft per Levitationsspruch aus dem Schlafsaal befördert. Wäre sie schon wach gewesen, hätte er sie gleich nach dem Aufwachen geschockt und wäre ansonsten gleich vorgegangen.

Da er aber abgesehen von dem Kater alleine im Saal war, musste er sich jetzt nur noch auf den Tag, der vor ihm lag, vorbereiten.

In angemessener Weise.

Das heißt soviel wie: Ins Bad gehen, sich im Spiegel bewundern, duschen, sich im Spiegel bewundern, anziehen, sich im Spiegel bewundern, Haare machen und sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel bewundern.

Anschließend wäre er gewappnet, für alles was kommen mochte.

Als erstes jedoch streckte er sich ausgiebig, spannte hier und da einen seiner wohlgeformten Muskeln probeweise an und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad. Gleich beim ersten Schritt kam ihm sein momentanes Lieblingslied in den Kopf und weil er sich so unheimlich gut fühlte, stimmte er es ohne zu zögern an.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk."

Singend und tanzend bewegte er sich auf das Bad zu. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so gut gelaunt gewesen.

Leider scheiterte sein Plan schon beim ersten Mal "sich im Spiegel bewundern". Kläglich sogar. Schockierend. Niederschmetternd.

Gute Laune? Weltuntergangsstimmung traf es eher.

Es ist nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass Draco die Fassung verlor.

Er öffnete mit sich, für ihn gleichbedeutend mit der Welt, zufrieden und laut trällernd die Tür zum Badezimmer, setzte schon mal sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf und wandte sich wie gewohnt zum Spiegel.

Was er dann sah, ließ ihn laut aufschreien. Wirklich _übertrieben_ laut aufschreien.

Draco konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass die anderen Slytherinjungen den Schlafsaal schon verlassen hatten, sonst wären sie in diesem Moment vermutlich ins Bad gestürmt, nur um kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Denn Dracos Haare waren grün.

Knall-, ekelhaft Frosch-, abartig Textmarker-, abstoßend Fiat Punto_GRÜN_!!

Irgendwie hatte irgendwer Dracos wunderschöne, blonde Haare grün verfärbt!

Die Tatsache, dass seine Haare grün gefärbt worden waren, entschuldigt die Tatsache wenigstens zum Teil, dass Draco Malfoy sich dermaßen gehen ließ.

Es war jedoch glücklicherweise nicht so, dass Draco seine Fassung für lange Zeit verlor. Er erlangte sie nach drei Sekunden lauten Schreiens zurück.

Und nachdem er sie wieder hatte, konzentrierte er sich augenblicklich auf Schadensbegrenzung.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann eine Armada von Gegensprüchen auf seinen Kopf loszulassen, die jedem normalen Menschen zur Glatze verholfen hätten.

Als allerdings der fünfzehnte Spruch nicht die geringste Wirkung zeigte, verlor Draco almählich den Mut.

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und beschloss, sich trotz allem erst einmal zu duschen. Nachdem er fertig war verzichtete er auf das obligatorische "sich im Spiegel bewundern", sondern zog sich sofort an.

Anschließend versuchte er noch einmal erfolglos sein Haar wieder blond zu färben, dann entschloss er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, im Schloss eine Mütze zu tragen.

Normalerweise würde er nicht mal auf die Idee kommen, seine seidig glatten, strahlend blonden, wunderbar weichen, elegant fallenden, göttlich wallenden Haare unter etwas so erbärmlichem wie einer Mütze zu verstecken, doch ungewöhnliche Missstände erfordern ungewöhnliche Schadensbekämpfungsmaßnahmen.

Draco verließ so ausgerüstet und nun allerschlechtester Laune seinen Schlafsaal und bedauerte es beinahe, dass Pansy nicht bei ihm im Bett lag. Er hätte große Lust gehabt, sie für seine Misere verantwortlich zu machen und dementsprechend zu bestrafen.

So wie es aussah, konnte er im Moment jedoch nicht viel mehr tun, als abzuwarten und beim Rausgehen die Saaltür mit aller Kraft hinter sich zuzuknallen.

Er würde seine verunstalteten Haare erst jemandem zeigen, wenn sie zwei Monate lang seine ekligen Begleiter gewesen waren.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegnete ihm zu allem Übel auch noch eine der fünf ihm am meißten verhassten Personen, die diese Welt zu bieten hat.

Ginny Weasley kam offensichtlich genauso verspätet zum Frühstück wie er. Anders als er war sie jedoch bester Laune. Sie schien beinahe zu schweben, als sie ihm den Gang entgegen lief.

"Verpiss dich, Weaslette!", blaffte er ihr einen Guten Morgen Gruß entgegen.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen jedoch schien sie das nicht zu ärgern. Sie setzte ganz im Gegenteil ein süßliches Lächeln auf und antwortete: "Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich muss durch die Tür, vor der du stehst. Ich habe Hunger."

Draco machte keine Anstalten, sich von der Tür wegzubewegen. Wenn er schon grüne Haare hatte, sollte wenigstens die kleine Weaslette dafür büßen.

"Übrigens, Weaslette, ich habe gehört, du schläfst neuerdings für Geld mit jedem? Macht das deine Mutter auch? Ich meine, vielleicht könnte sie unter der Rubrik _Fette Überfünfzigerin treibt's wild_ viel Geld verdienen."

Draco war äußerst stolz auf sich. Es konnten nicht viele von sich behaupten, aus dem Stehgreif so bösartige und schmutzige Beleidigungen zu erfinden.

Ginny schien unbeeindruckt.

"Ziemlich lahmer Versuch, Malfoy. Du klingst leider zu oft so, als hättest du deine Sprüche auswendig gelernt", antwortete sie gelassen und grade als Draco antworten wollte, dass er sich den Spruch eben hatte einfallen lassen, trat ein Funkeln in ihre Augen. "Ich habe eine Frage an dich: Warum trägst du eine Mütze?"

Es war nicht so, dass Draco diese Frage nicht erwartet hätte, er trug schließlich nur selten Mützen und seine Haare waren ja so etwas wie ein Schulheiligtum, aber doch nicht von dieser Weaslette gestellt.

Das war einfach unpassend und unwahrscheinlich. Daher fiel ihm auch keine schlagfertige Antwort darauf ein.

"Ähm-", begann er.

_Ja, das war echt gelungen und einfallsreich._

"Mir fällt nichts ein, was den eingebildetsten Schwachkopf unser Schule dazu bringen könnte, seine Haare zu verstecken...Nein, Moment! Sind sie vielleicht grün verfärbt?", fragte Ginny und Draco merkte, dass das Funkeln in ihrem Blick eindeutig bösartiger Natur war.

Es war, als hätte jemand ein Licht in Dracos Kopf angemacht.

Es war die kleine Weaslette gewesen. Warum sonst hätte sie davon wissen sollen. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie sie es gemacht hatte, aber dahinter würde er noch kommen.

Diese verdammte kleine Hexe!

Grade als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, spürte er den Ihrigen an seiner Kehle.

"Du mieses, kleines, verschlagenes Biest! Gegen dich ist Pansy Parkinson gar nichts!" Das war tatsächlich die schlimmste Beleidigung, die jemand von Draco erhalten konnte.

Ginny grinste nur. "Wie schon gesagt habe ich Hunger. Da du mir den Weg nicht freimachst, muss ich nachhelfen."

Dann murmelte sie etwas, dass Draco nicht verstand und einen Augenblick später fühlte er mindestens hundert Flederwichte um sein Gesicht herumsirren, seine zarten Wangen aufkratzen, ihn beißen und schrille Kreischlaute ausstoßen.

Als Ginny an ihm vorbeihuschte, murmelte sie ihm noch mit versöhnlichem Ton ins Ohr: "Keine Sorge. Morgen sind deine Haare wieder wie gewohnt!"

Während Draco mit den Flederwichten rangelte, schrie es in ihm nur nach einem: Rache!

ooOOoo

Einen Tag später war Draco Malfoy sich sicher, beinahe an seinem Ziel angelangt zu sein.

Er hatte die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek und den Rest der Nacht im Zaubertränkekerker über einen Kessel gebeugt verbracht.

Eines der Privilegien, die es mit sich brachte Snapes Lieblingschüler zu sein, war die unbegrenzte Möglichkeit zur Nutzung des Kerkers.

Als der Morgen graute war Draco zwar sehr erschöpft, aber auch ziemlich zufrieden.

Die Nacht über hatten ihn nur seine brodelnde Wut und ein ständiger Ohrwurm wachgehalten.

Das Lieblinglied von Blaise Zabini.

Der sang es immer, nachdem er einem anderen die Frau ausgespannt hatte. Draco hatte das immer merkwürdig ironisch gefunden. Wollte Blaise etwa, dass sich jemand an ihm rächte? Und wenn ja, war ihm nicht klar, dass er allen viel zu viel Angst einflößte, als das Rachegelüste auch nur ausgesprochen wurden?

Es war eher so, dass die Typen ihre Mädchen bereitwillig an Blaise abgaben. Manche Leute, so wie Blaise, waren einfach nicht mit dem zufrieden, was sie hatten.

Das Lied war von einem bekannten Muggelsänger.

Hey! Gotta, gotta pay back!! (The big payback)  
Revenge!! I'm mad (the big payback)  
Got to get back! Need some get back!! Pay Back! (the big payback)  
That's it!! Payback!! Revenge!!  
I'm mad!!

Get down with my girlfriend, That ain't right!!  
Hollarin' cussin', you wanna fight  
Payback is a thing you gotta see  
Brother do any damn thing to me.

Der Trank, den er gebraut hatte, entsprach genau der Beschreibung aus dem Buch und jetzt musste er nur noch die finale Zutat hinzufügen.

Draco verpasste sich einen Kopfblasenzauber und warf den Hauch gemahlene Eschenkerne in den Kessel. Das Gebräu blubberte kurz und heftig, dann schien es sich auszudehnen und Draco hatte kurz Angst, es würde über den Kesselrand laufen, doch kurz davor fiel es wieder in sich zusammen. Anschließend nahm es einen bläulichen Farbton und eine ätherartige Konsistenz an.

Draco zückte eine Glasphiole aus seiner Tasche und füllte vorsichtig wenige Milliliter der Flüssigkeit in das Gefäß.

Er verkorkte die Phiole und ließ danach die Reste des Gebräus aus dem Kessel verschwinden. Dann versicherte er sich magisch, dass alle eventuellen Gase, Dämpfe und Ausdünstungen aus dem Raum verschwunden waren, bevor er seine Kopfblase platzen ließ.

Draco nahm seine Tasche auf und verließ den Kerker.

Nur noch wenige Minuten und er würde es der kleinen Weaslette zeigen.

Sie hatte ihn gestern so sehr gedemütigt, wie es vor ihr noch keiner gewagt hatte. Sie hatte sich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen gemacht, was zweifellos unverzeihlich war und ihn zusätzlich noch verflucht. Das Alles an nur einem Morgen.

Er hatte den ganzen letzten Tag während des Unterrichtes, während der Mahlzeiten und während der Zeit dazwischen und danach seine bescheuerte Mütze getragen. Er hatte sie sogar in der Nacht noch getragen und er trug sie auch jetzt, schließlich hatte er dank seines Racheplans noch nicht in einem Spiegel nachprüfen können, ob Weaslettes Ankündigung stimmte und seine Haare wieder blond waren.

Daher führte Dracos erster Gang ihn auch ins nächste Jungenklo, wo er, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass er alleine war, seine Mütze abnahm und in den Spiegel sah.

Sein Haar war wieder blond. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal, beugte den Kopf in diese und jene Richtung und wuschelte sich durch seine unheimlich seidigen, glänzenden Haare um zu kontrollieren, dass wirklich keine Strähne grün geblieben war. Er sah zwar übernächtigt und ungeduscht aus, doch dank seiner angeborenen Schönheit wandte er sich dennoch leidlich zufrieden ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Es war noch ziemlich früh, außerdem Sonntagmorgen und so begegnete er in den Korridoren niemandem.

Draco positionierte sich wie geplant oberhalb der Treppe in der Eingangshalle. Er wusste, dass jeder Griffindor auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle hier mindestens einmal vorbeigehen musste.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch warten.

Glücklicherweise erschien der erwartete Rotschopf schon nach etwa einer halben Stunde in einem der Korridorausgänge.

Ob der frühen Stunde war außer ihr und Draco noch niemand zu sehen, was ihn ein wenig ärgerte.

Die Sache wäre wesentlich peinlicher für sie, wenn es viele Zeugen gab. Doch immerhin konnte er sich gleich auf ihre Kosten amüsieren, das war doch schon was!

Ginny hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und wollte grade die Treppe heruntersteigen, als er sich vor sie stellte.

"Guten Morgen, Weaslette. Schon so früh auf?"

Sie guckte ein wenig verwirrt, doch sofort erschien das verschlagene Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. "Ebenfalls guten Morgen", antwortete sie. "Wie ich sehe, hast du die Mütze wieder abgenommen. Eine gute Entscheidung würde ich sagen. Sie stand dir wirklich nicht! Übrigens siehst du müde aus. Schlecht geschlafen?"

Draco verzog keine Miene. Gleich würde sie leiden!

"Sag mal, Weaslette", sagte er und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, um sie einzuschüchtern. Dann flüsterte er ihr mit bedrohlichem Unterton ins Ohr: "Glaubst du ernsthaft, du kommst damit ungeschoren davon?"

Ginny hatte den Anstand, ein wenig zu schaudern, doch sie wich kein Stück zurück.

"Drohst du mir, Malfoy?", fragte sie in gesenktem Tonfall und Draco merkte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte.

"Unnötig", antwortete er und zog die Phiole langsam aus seiner Malteltasche.

Diesmal war er schneller als sie. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen, als er sich angeschlichen hatte. "Pech gehabt, Weaslette", sagte Draco, richtete sich wieder auf und den Zauberstab auf ihre Brust.

Er hielt den Zauberstab in der einen, die Phiole in der anderen Hand.

Ginny beäugte das Glasgefäß misstrauisch, wagte aber nicht, sich zu rühren. Stattdessen zischte sie: "Was auch immer du jetzt vorhast: Du wirst es noch bereuen!"

Draco strafte sie mit Missachtung und öffnete vorsichtig die Phiole.

Er achtete darauf, nichts von den Dämpfen einzuatmen, die aus dem Gefäß aufstiegen und hielt es dann Ginny unter die Nase.

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch er sprach einen partiellen Fesselungsspruch und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Ihr Blick jedoch war so wütend, dass Draco beinahe zurückzuckte.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie die Luft anhielt. Vergebliche Liebesmüh.

Gleich würde sie einatmen müssen. Er konnte warten.

Ihr lautes Nachluftschnappen war Musik in Dracos Ohren.

Sofort begann sich ihr Blick zu verklären und Draco entfernte den Fesselungsspruch. Er trat zurück und wartete auf das, was passierte.

Das Gebräu, dass er gemixt hatte, war eine spezielle Drogenmischung, die starke Wahnvorstellungen hervorrief. Was für Wahnvostellungen das waren, konnte nicht kontrolliert werden, doch der Trank ließ die Leute auf nicht existierende Dinge und Vorstellungen reagieren. Wenn Ginny jetzt also gleich von einer Reisenspinne träumte, würde sie schreiend weglaufen oder versuchen mit irgendwas nach dem nonexistenten Tier zu schlagen.

Draco würde sie dabei beobachten, wie sie sich mit unsichtbaren Dingen rumschlug und sich hoffentlich gut amüsieren.

Ginny stand allerdings immer noch regungslos auf der obersten Treppenstufe und tat gar nichts.

Hatte er den Trank vielleicht falsch gebraut? Hatte er sie vergiftet?

Draco begann grade seine Fähigkeiten anzuzweifeln, als Ginny sich regte.

Zu Dracos größtem Erstaunen ließ sie ihre Hüfte kreisen. Auf sehr eindeutige Art und Weise ihre Hüfte kreisen.

Was dann kam, hätte Draco niemals erwartet.

Ginny begann zu singen. Laut und aus voller Kehle, während sie die Treppe ähnlich wie bei einer Revue hinunter tanzte.

Zuerst erkannte Draco das Lied nicht, was sie sang, doch dann erinnerte er sich an einen Popsong, der im Radio der Muggel in den Ferien oft zu hören gewesen war.

_Candyman _von Celestina Agila oder so ähnlich. Gefiel ihm nicht wirklich.

Sein Gehirn hatte außerdem momentan noch ein wenig Probleme damit, diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ginny Weasley befand sich vor ihm auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle, sang Candyman und tanzte dazu.

Und sie sang nicht schlecht. Wäre Draco ehrlich gewesen, hätte er sogar gesagt, sie sang gut. Auch wenn der Text ziemlich idiotisch war.

"Hey  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man."

Ginny bewegte sich jedoch irgendwie merkwürdig, wie Draco feststellte.

Sie streckte auf jeder Stufe ihre Arme zur Seite und tat so, als würde jemand sie nach unten geleiten.

Draco fiel plötzlich wieder ein, was er ihr für einen Trank verabreicht hatte. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie in ihrer Vorstellung von irgendjemandem die Treppe herunter begleitet. Und so, wie sie nach links und rechts lächelte, handelte es sich bestimmt um eine Bande gutaussehender, muskulöser, tanzender Männer.

Draco ärgerte sich. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er noch kein Mal über sie gelacht hatte und es ärgerte ihn, dass ihr zu allem Übel auch noch zu gefallen schien, was sie da vor sich hin halluzinierte. Wie sie singend die Treppe hinunter tanzte und dabei mit nicht existierenden Schönlingen flirtete, wollte er eigentlich nicht sehen

Immerhin hatte er sie demütigen wollen.

Er hatte dafür die Nacht durchgemacht, sie um Hilfe schreiend durch das Schloß rennen zu sehen. Nicht, um ihr einen Soloauftritt mit den Männern ihrer Träume zu beschaffen.

Ginny war beinahe am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und nun schien sie sich auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Darbietung vorzubereiten.

Als Draco klar wurde, was sie vorhatte, reagierte er, ohne zu überlegen.

Er spurtete die Treppe hinunter und überholte sie grade noch rechtzeitig, um sich vor ihr am Fuß der Treppe hinzustellen.

Kaum eine Sekunde später landete sie mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf ihm.

Sie war in dem Glauben, dass unten eine Schar starker, junger Männer auf sie wartete, um sie aufzufangen, kopfüber von der Treppe gesprungen.

Am Ende der Treppe wartete allerdings nur der zarte, zierliche (aber trotzdem muskulöse!) Draco Malfoy auf sie, der sofort unter ihrem Gewicht einknickte und hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Immerhin hatte er ihren Sturz soweit abgefedert, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzte, doch als er das Bewusstsein verlor, folgte das Ihre gleich nach.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Schallalabamba. Das war es. Vorerst. Vielleicht gibt es noch ein Sequel, aber das steht in den Sternen. Die Lieder waren "Too sexy" von Right Said Fred, "The big Payback" vom großen James Brown und "Candyman" von Christina Aguilera. So und jetzt zitiere ich meine Beta: "Wenn Ihnen das hier gefallen hat, wird Ihnen Fliegen für Dummies noch besser gefallen! Und wenn das immer noch nicht reicht, kaufen Sie Cillit Bang!"... Werbung macht unsympatisch? Ach ja? Wer sagt das denn? Müsst ihr erst mal beweisen! Bääm!


End file.
